The present technology relates to a receiving device, a receiving method, a transmitting device, and a transmitting method, and particularly to a receiving device, a receiving method, a transmitting device, and a transmitting method that can provide a common control system for executing processes related to NRT (Non Real Time) contents.
ATSC (Advanced Television Systems Committee) is used as a standard for digital television broadcasting in North America, Mexico, South Korea, and the like. A BML (Broadcast Markup Language) document described in BML is used in data broadcasting operated in digital television broadcasting in Japan. ATSC2.0, which is a next-generation standard of ATSC, is set to use HTML documents described in HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language).
Application programs described in the HTML documents are not only provided by a broadcaster but also provided by other entities than the broadcaster, such as a content production company and various kinds of providers, for example.
In addition, multiple channels or high-definition television broadcasts are generally received in digital television broadcasting. Meanwhile, technology consideration and system development are under way to enable more advanced broadcasting service desired by users in addition to ordinary television broadcasting using an available band in digital television broadcasting.
Functions desired by users include on-demand viewing, which allows a user to view AV (Audio Visual) contents such as a television program or the like when the user desires to view the AV contents. However, it has been considered to be difficult to realize the on-demand viewing in broadcasting of unidirectional transmission rather than bidirectional transmission.
Accordingly, providing an NRT (Non Real Time) broadcasting service for once recording and then reproducing AV contents transmitted by broadcast waves on an assumption that a receiving device has a mass storage has been considered in order to enable on-demand viewing in broadcasting of unidirectional transmission (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-41242, for example). Incidentally, in the following description, AV contents provided by the NRT service will be referred to as NRT contents.